You Are Everything For Me
by 69ukeneji69
Summary: AU , BL , OOC hanya kehidupan percintaan para ninja desa konoha.Gak tahu harus nulis apa .. baca aja ya.. & jangan lupa review….


Title : You are everything for me

Summary : AU , BL , OOC hanya kehidupan percintaan para ninja desa tahu harus nulis apa .. baca aja ya.. & jangan lupa review….

Pairing : Sasu neji , Naru neji

Bab 1

"Neji… apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya naruto heran karena dia melihat neji duduk sendiri di pinggir danau

"Ah naruto… aku sedang menunggu sasuke"

"Untuk apa kau menunggu sasuke?"

"Dia berkata ingin berlatih tanding dengan ku."

"Oo…"

"Lalu kau sendiri sedang apa?"  
>"Hanya merenung …"<p>

"Merenungkan apa?"

"Mengenai hasil ujian Chuunin"

"Ah… kau kesal ya karena tak bisa jadi chuunin?" Tanya neji

"Ya sedikit , tapi kau pasti lebih kesal lagi kan neji?"  
>"Hm? Apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu?"<br>"Ya kau kalah oleh ku dan …."

"Naruto… aku kalah karena aku kurang latihan . Jadi jangan berpikir seperti itu lagi. Lagipula setelah bertanding dengan mu aku merasa seperti bebas dari kegelapan"

"Huh? Apa maksud mu?"  
>"Bukan apa apa" jawab neji sambil senyum<p>

'Waa baru kali ini aku lihat dia tersenyum'

"Kau sudah dengar kabar kalau satu satunya yang berhasil menjadi chuunin tahun ini hanyalah si malas shikamaru?" Tanya naruto

"Ya… pemuda itu benar benar mengejutkan juga."

"Huh , aku tak mengerti mengapa shikamaru yang terpilih ? Dia kan menyerah kalah dari gadis suna itu?"

"Bukankah sejak awal Hokage sama mengatakan bahwa hasil pertandingan tidak akan mempengaruhi penilaian layak tidaknya menjadi seorang chuunin?"  
>"Iya aku juga tahu tapi tetap aja aku gak ngerti "<p>

"Aku memang tak melihat pertandingan shikamaru tetapi dari cerita Tenten dapat aku lihat bahwa shikamaru ini sangat pandai menilai situasi dalam menghadapi musuh. Dan aku rasa dia menyerah karena memang tidak ada jalan lagi."

"Tapi jika seorang ninja menyerah maka musuh pastinya akan…"

"Aku belum selesai naruto. Memang kau benar tetapi menjadi seorang chuunin bukanlah tugas yang mudah. Seorang chuunin dalam menjalankan misi akan menjadi seorang pemimpin , dia tidak hanya bertanggung jawab akan keselamatannya tetapi juga keselamatan dari seluruh anggota timnya. Jika keadaan terdesak dan pilihan terbaik adalah lari atau menghindar sambil memikirkan langkah selanjutnya maka harus di jalankan oleh sang pemimpin. Jika pemimpin tak bisa berpikir jelas maka bukan hanya nyawa nya yang terancam tetapi juga nyawa dari rekan satu timnya. Maka aku rasa hal itu lah yang membuat aku gagal dalam ujian ini. Karena aku bertanding tanpa pikiran yang jelas. Tetapi aku sama sekali tak menyesalinya aku menjadikan pertandingan dengan mu menjadi bahan pelajaran ku." Kata neji sambil melihat kearah naruto

"Wa… Neji ! pantas orang orang memanggilmu jenius! Aku aja gak kepikiran lo! lalu sejak kapan kau akrab dengan si teme itu Neji?"  
>"Teme?"<br>"Maksudku sasuke. Lalu Sejak Kapan kau akrab dengan si teme itu?"

"Sejak usia 5 tahun aku rasa"

"Heeeee. Aku baru tahu kau dan sasuke teman masa kecil."

"Ya begitulah"

"Lalu mengapa saat pertama kali kita bertemu , kau menanyakan nama sasuke?"

"Oo.. itu hanya sebagai kata lain untuk menyampaikan salam."

"Kenapa kau buatnya seribet itu sih?"  
>"Saat ujian chuunin teman bisa menjadi lawan dan lawan akan mencari informasi sebanyak banyaknya mengenai kelemahan kita. Jika kita terlalu memperlihatkan bahwa kita mempunyai banyak teman bisa saja kan lawan menyamar dan menyerang kita. Ya itu lah yang aku pikirkan"<p>

"Kau memang jenius sejati neji ! Aku rasa kau selalu mempertimbangkan sesuatu dengan matang ya!" naruto berbicara dengan semangat.

"Hmph… kau sepertinya punya energy yang tak ada habis nya ya?" neji tersenyum melihat tingkah naruto

"Neji!" Sasuke berjalan kearah mereka berdua tetapi kemudian berhenti karena melihat neji sudah bangun dari duduknya

"Baiklah Naruto , sampai jumpa lagi ya!"

"Tunggu!"

"Hm?" neji membalikkan badannya

"Apa aku boleh gabung dengan kalian?" Tanya naruto malu

"Tentu . lagipula aku rasa sasuke pasti juga ingin berlatih dengan mu."

"Baiklah "

Sasuke agak sedikit cemburu melihat mereka berdua berjalan bersamaan ke arahnya. Neji itu teman masa kecilnya dan baru akhir akhir ini akrab kembali dengan nya sedangkan naruto adalah saingan nya tetapi sepertinya sudah akrab dengan neji

'Sejak kapan mereka berdua akrab ya? Yang aku dengar dari sakura , Neji di kalahkan Naruto , dan Naruto marah ke neji karena telah melukai hinata. Hmm akan aku tanyakan nanti'

"Yo , teme !" salam pembuka dari naruto pada sasuke

"Hn Dobe"

"Apa kau bilang?" teriak naruto marah

"Hn dobe" sasuke hanya mengulang perkataannya tadi

"Kau…." Naruto sudah akan meledak lagi tetapi neji menghalanginya dan

"Kalian berdua berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak anak usia 5 tahun"

"Siapa yang kau bilang anak usia 5 tahun?" Tanya sasuke

"Aku ini 12 tahun neji " jawab naruto lugu

"Hmph… " neji hanya menahan geli karena tingkah mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita segera menuju tempat latihan." Neji pun mulai jalan dan diikuti sasuke di samping kanan Neji

"Tunggu aku" naruto menyusul neji dan sasuke

Jadi neji di tengah dengan Naruto di kiri dan sasuke di kanan nya

"Mau apa kau dobe?"

Sebelum naruto menjawab neji yang menjawab nya

"Aku yang mengajaknya. Bukankah lebih baik jika lawan tandingnya banyak?" jawab neji sambil tersenyum ke arah sasuke( omg ooc banget ayank ku ini)

"Hn…" ' Sial , padahal aku Cuma mo berdua dengan neji. Eeh tadi aku bilang apa? Kenapa aku merasa tak suka melihat neji akrab dengan naruto ya? Ah bodo , naruto awas kau kalau kau mengganggu latihan ku dengan neji. Aku harap nanti tidak akan ada yang muncul lagi , cukup si Dobe ini dan '

"Sasuke kau tak apa apa kan?" neji melihat sasuke agak melamun

"Oh.. tidak"

"Hee sepertinya kau hari ini sakit ya teme ? sebaiknya kau pulang saja dan istirahat." Naruto mengatakannya dengan niat murni tulus ikhlas tetapi yang nyampe di otak sang prodigy uchiha adalah ' Hee sebaiknya kau pulang saja , gak usah latihan tanding , jadi aku bisa berduaan ma neji. Huahahahah' (oke aku rasa otak sasuke tak beres nie , di chidori ma sasuke)

"Aku baik baik saja Dobe"

"Dasar teme"

Sepanjang jalan menuju tempat latihan banyak orang orang yang berada di jalan terheran heran melihat 2 prodigy dari klan yang berbeda jalan bersama terlebih lagi dengan anak kyubi itu.

'Hee apa mata ku tak salah liat ? Sasuke kun dan naruto kun jalan ma neji kun?' pikir ino saat mereka melintas toko bunga nya

'Huah ngantuk… " kata shikamaru sambil mengucek matanya

"Ne shika kun jika kau males malesan terus nanti cepat gendut kayak choji lo!" kata ino

"Hh.. eh apa aku gak salah liat ngeliat mereka bertiga akrab?" Tanya shikamaru

"Hm… aku rasa lebih tepatnya neji yang akrab dengan mereka berdua , sedangkan sasuke dan naruto masih tetap beragumen tuh." Kata choji

"Bodo ah" shikamaru pun pergi diikuti dengan choji

"Hm… akan aku selidiki. Panggil sakura ah" ino meninggalkan toko nya. Tentu dengan izin ayahnya.

Lalu saat neji sasuke dan naruto hampir sampai training ground

"N neji nii – san …" panggil suara yang lemah dari belakang. Dan mereka semua pun me noleh ke belakang dan mendapatkan hinata sedang bersama timnya

"Ah hinata chan! Kiba dan shino juga" salam naruto

"H halo n naruto k kun" suara hinata sayup sayup

"Yo naruto , sasuke dan neji!" " aurf.." salam kiba dan akamaru.

"Hai" salam shino

"Hn" balas sasuke tapi dalamnya ' mau apa mereka ? aku udah gak ada waktu buat main main tahu!' (yup di luar sasuke memang tampak tenang tapi dalamnya …)

"Ada apa hinata sama?" Tanya neji sopan ' Tampaknya sasuke sudah tak sabar untuk segera pergi dari sini' Ya tak sia sia menjadi teman masa kecil seorang uchiha sasuke , karena neji bisa dengan mudah memahami apa yang ada dipikiran sasuke .

'Ck, kenapa neji harus merendah pada gadis lemah seperti ini' batin sasuke tapi dia tak akan membiarkan mereka mengetahuinya.

"Apa neji nii – san akan pergi berlatih?" Tanya hinata

"Iya, hinata sama dan yang lain akan menjalan kan misi ya?"

"Betul"

"Baiklah semoga berhasil hinata sama" neji menepuk pelan kepala hinata

'Heee sejak kapan Neji bersikap lembut pada hinata?' inner yang lain

"T terima kasih… N nii – san."

"Hmp?" Tanya neji

"B bisakah k kau berhenti m memanggil ku s sama? Aku ingin s seperti dulu saja." Hinata memainkan kedua jarinya lagi.

'Wa hinata berani ya mengatakan itu di depan kami semua' inner yang lain kecuali sasuke karena innernya ' Apa maksud nya? Apa dia ingin lebih dekat ma neji ? tapi yang ku dengar hinata tu naksir berat ma naruto. Harus aku tanyakan juga pada neji nanti' (Benar sodara sodara sebangsa dan se tanah air , bahkan seorang uchiha sasuke pun ternyata suka mendengarkan gossip gossip terpanas di konoha! Di katon ampe jadi abu ma sasuke)

"Jika itu yang kau mau … baiklah hina chan" kata neji sambil menepuk pelan kepala hinata.

'Hina chan?' aku aja gak pernah menyingkat nama nya' inner kiba dan shino

"Neji…" panggil sasuke

"Ah iya baiklah hina chan dan semuanya aku permisi dulu ya "

"Ya" kata mereka bertiga

Saat naruto sasuke dan neji sudah agak jauh kiba berkata

"Sejak kapan neji akrab dengan mereka berdua ya?" Tanya nya pada hinata

"S sasuke kun dan nii – san adalah t teman sejak kecil d dan n naruto k kun aku rasa dia m memang cepat akrab d dengan siapa saja b bukan?"

"Ho… begitu kah pantas mereka berdua sekilas mirip. Hmm malah mirip banget sifatnya"

"Sudahlah kita harus melapor pada hokage sama bukan?"  
>"Baik"<p>

Di lapangan training

'Yosh akhirnya sampai juga' batin siapakah ini? Tebak ayo! (di hajar karena gak penting)

"Baiklah karena kita sudah sampai siapa yang akan duluan?" Tanya neji

"Aku lawan kamu neji" kata sasuke

"EE… aku dulu!"

"Berisik dobe!"

"Apa an sie Teme!"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Kalau kalian terus berantem aku mending latihan ma tenten aja " neji udah mo balik tapi masing masing memegang tangan neji

"Tunggu!" itu kata mereka

"Hm? Jadi bagaimana?"

"Kita putuskan dengan Hompimpa?"

"Oke"

"….." 'Childish sekali mereka berdua. Seperti guru guy dan guru dua duanya temperamentar ' pikir neji

"Oye aku menang" teriak naruto

"Neji my youthfull rival ! Sedang apa kau disini? Ah ada naruto kun uchiha san ! Apa kabar ?" lee muncul gitu aja

'Mau apa makhluk ijo ini?' inner mereka bertiga

"Baik"

"Hn"

"Aku sedang latihan tanding dengan mereka berdua. Kau sendirian Lee? " Tanya Neji

"Neji rival abadiku . Kenapa kau tak mengajak ku berlatih tanding dengan kalian , padahal aku tim mu…." Lee mulai merajuk

"NEJI!" Tenten tiba tiba muncul

"ada apa tenten?" Tanya mereka semua

"Kau tega sekali latihan sendiri. Padahal biasanya kita latihan bareng aku kan tungguin selama 1 jam di tempat biasa. Kau kau tega sekali …" tenten merajuk

'Ada apa dengan mereka ini? Kok merengek seperti anak usia 5 tahun sih?' pikir naruto dan sasuke

"Hn… maaf tenten , lee aku lupa bilang pada kalian ko hari ini mo latihan bareng mereka." Kata neji sambil mencoba menenangkan 2 rekan se timnya yang sekarang sedang nangis tersedu sedu.(welwh welwh )

'Cih! Mentang mentang satu tim jangan egois dong! Kalian tu Cuma rekan nya bukan pacarnya!' pikir naruto ma sasuke (tumben sama?)

"Hiks … hiks… hiks… baiklah neji jika kau ingin latihan dengan mereka saja kami takkan mengganggu. "kata tenten sedangkan lee Cuma mengangguk

"Ya sudahlah , kalian gabung saja dengan kami " kata neji

'Apa ? cukup deh ma si dobe di tambah mereka . Oo… Neji … kemana sikap mu yang dingin dulu? Ooooo' sasuke sangat syok dengan keputusan neji

"Oke mari kita mulai latihannya!" kata naruto dan lee

"Makasih Neji" tenten memeluk lengan kiri neji

"Ya"

"Baiklah kalian, kita mulai saja karena jadi banyak gini, kita serang secara pasangan saja gimana?  
>"Boleh juga "<br>"Eh ko gitu siapa dan siapa?"  
>"Hompimpa aja yuk" ajak naruto<p>

"Yosh dengan semanagt masa muda mari kita lakukan!" kata lee

"E… konyol sie tapi apa boleh buat?" kata tenten

"…." Sasuke diam aja

"….." neji lebih diam

Mereka bertiga udah ambil ancang ancang

"Ko diam aja? Ayo!" kata naruto

"Baiklah" kata mereka berdua

Dan hasilnya adalah Neji dan Sasuke , sedangkan sisanya yang menyerang mereka berdua

"Yosh Neji kun sasuke kun aku akan mengerahkan semua tenaga ku untuk mengalahkan kalian berdua" tatapan membara lee agak menakutkan sasuke dan naruto

"Baiklah neji , aku tak akan segan segan . Kau harus membayar 1 jam ku yang terbuang sia sia" tenten mengeluarkan gulungan yang berisi kunai kunai.

'Hi… timnya neji menakutkan! Padahal baru 1 menit yang lalu merengek sekarang ….' Pikir naruto

'Aku rasa aku mengerti alasan neji langsung mengizinkan mereka ikut , bisa di bunuh ama mereka si neji' pikir sasuke

"Hn terserah" kata neji dengan dinginnya

'Yey neji asli dah muncul . ' pikir sasuke senang (aneh!)

"Kita mulai. Aku duluan yang menyerang " kata naruto sambil membuat 10 bunshin menyerang kearah mereka berdua setelah semua bunshin hilang, serangan selanjutnya dari tenten dengan puluhan kunai yang menghujani neji

"Kendali arah lemparan kunai yang sangat hebat tenten" puji neji sambil mencoba menghindar dari serangan tenten , neji tidak menggunakan kaitennya.

"Thanks neji"

Sasuke diserang lee

"Hm sasuke kun kecepatan ku ini memang bisa kau ikuti tapi aku tak kan menyerah!"

"Baiklah"

"Hei jangan lupakan aku" naruto pun membuat lebih benyak bunshin

Mereka pun melanjutkan nya sampai matahari tenggelam. Tubuh mereka telah mencapai batas nya

"Huah aku laper! Baiklah teman teman aku duluan ya aku mo makan di ichiraku dulu . Dada!" naruto dengan semangat pergi begitu aja

"Hn dasar dobe" kata sasuke

"Hmph" neji menahan geli  
>"Yosh itu baru semangat masa muda! Baiklah aku juga akan makan dulu , setelah itu aku akan mengelilingi desa sebanyak 100 kali kemudian aku juga akan push up sebanyak 200 kali dan Ah baiklah , semuanya sampai jumpa besok!" dengan itu lee pun lari kencang kea rah yang sama dengan naruto<p>

"Kalian tahu . Sampai kapan pun aku takkan mengerti mereka berdua. Mereka selalu tampak memiliki semangat yang tinggi bukan?" kata tenten

"Ya… itulah lee dan naruto " kata neji sambil tersenyum sedikit

"He… baru kali ini aku melihat mu tersenyum neji? Apa ada hal yang menyenangkan?" tanya tenten

"Ah… tidak …. " kata neji dengan wajah tenang

"Ah baiklah aku harus segera pulang juga. Sampai jumpa neji sasuke kun" dengan itu tenten pergi

"Kau tahu? Aku rasa semenjak pertarungan mu dengan naruto kau berubah ya?" Tanya sasuke

"Hm? Masak sie?"

"Ya. Kurasa hubungan mu dengan tim mu lebih baik dari pada aku"

"Contohnya?"

"Sikap lee kepadamu memang sama seperti naruto tapi kau bisa menanganinya dengan cara yang baik , lebih baik dari ku ke naruto. Dan tenten… dia itu benar benar rekan mu saja , tidak seperti sakura yang selalu mencoba mengajak ku keluar , aku bosan ma rekan yang seperti mereka itu"

"Lee awalnya selalu aku remehkan. Tapi kau tahu dia … ya … bodoh… tapi setelah pertarungan nya dengan gaara aku melihat bahwa orang yang dulu selalu aku anggap gagal ternyata mampu bertahan seperti itu , kemudian tenten… dia itu … memang tampak berbeda dari kunoichi kunoichi lain… dia itu sedikit tomboy… ya tapi hinata juga tidak buruk dia juga sudah berusaha keras supaya di akui oleh paman dan para tetua…" kata neji sambil memandang langit senja

"Hei"

"Hm?"  
>"Berhentilah berbicara mengenai wanita wanita itu"<p>

"Hm? Memang nya kenapa?"  
>"Aku tidak tertarik untuk membicarakan mereka " 'aku ingin kita membicarakan hal hal lain sekaligus untuk lebih mengenal diri kita masing' tambah sasuke dalam hati<p>

"Oi sasuke ,"

"Hm?"  
>"Mo makan bareng?"<br>"Boleh" 'yey makan bareng'

"Hm makan dimana ya? Ramen… gak sehat ko makan malam… ah tempayaki saja ya"

"Boleh" ' huf syukurlah gak makan ramen nanti ketemu ma naruto lagi

"ok.. ayo' mereka pun berjalan menuju arah berlawanan dari yang diambil dari naruto dan lee

To be continue…..

_A/N : Ohayou…Konnichiwa… Konbanwa… kepada para pembaca sekalian…._

_Semoga cerita ini tidak gaze, garing dan aneh ya.. review diterima dengan senang hati , mo ngeflames juga boleh aja , karena aye nyadar diri kok… banyak kesalahan… tapi ko ngeflames pairing aye gak nerima .. karena ini fanfiction yang jelas jelas udah bilang unleash your imagination.. so people who does'nt like it back off now… wuih.. sekali lagi review ya.. say no to flamers pairing yaoi.. hidup yaoi… * di rajam masa*_


End file.
